


Unnatural Frustrations

by grislupis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: All that nasty stuff that roams the backs of our minds, Bad Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grislupis/pseuds/grislupis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Nora has a major problem with her feelings, but is Danse willing to bend the rules for their benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/gifts).



> Hello everyone. I wanted to say thanks to everyone that writes like I do and this is my way of giving back to all of you out there. I wrote this a few days ago for you Katlen and I think it will fit lovingly into the collection.  
> Katlen I wanted to thank you for recommending me on your bio to the folks out there, I greatly appreciate your work and I hope as I continue to write I can be as awesome as you are. Thank you! >:)~

Nora had not been acting like herself lately, and Danse was starting to feel as if she was very distant at times. She had feelings, but she just didn't want to show them because she thought they would only bring trouble. He was her sponsor and the brotherhood meant a lot to them both; it was an enormous part of their lives after all. She was just acting so out of character from herself, and it had Danse on edge. They were out on another mission to clean out some Raider trash from some buildings in South Boston when it started to bother him. She said nothing as she pulled the trigger and the bodies began to stack up around her. She just kept walking into the gunfire, returning fire, taking hits and killing without remorse.  
"Die you abominations! You are all tinted! Die! Die! Die!" She started yelling without warning at them as she continued one of her bloodlust rampages.  
After the onslaught, she was wiping the blood off of her power armor when Danse walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Is everything okay? You have been acting so weird lately. Would you please talk to me. We were talking before and now this what happened between us?"  
She stood there for a moment and looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.  
"I will never be looked at by you as a woman, Danse. Only as a fellow soldier and that hurts me. After everything we have been through and everything that we have talked about I don't know how to feel about anything. If I act like it doesn't hurt me, it just hurts more and if I try to let it in I can't do anything about it. The rules and regulations are clear, and I had no problem following them until you held me that night and I tasted those soft lips of yours. I forgot what that was like, and now I long for things I can't have. It's not your fault, and I just can't stop thinking about it. I'm sorry about the way I feel, and I just can't hide it anymore Danse. I'm starting to lose control over my urges, and that scares me."  
She clenched her fists and made an attempt to walk away from the conversation as she had time and time again but Danse jerked her back and put his arms around her. She tried to struggle against him, but as his warm breath blew her hair, she started to cry gently.   
"Nora," He whispered in her ear as she sobbed and turned around to face him.   
"Fuck my life man! Stupid damn rules and regulations! Horseshit they shovel down our throats and having unrealistic expectations of us all! Everything is fucked! Everything sucks, but you, and I ---I---god damn it! I can't even---!"  
She turned, kicked one of the dead raiders and walked into the next room exiting her armor. The hissing of the system leaving gurgling sounds behind from all the damage it had taken due to her due disregard during the fight. She stood against the wall with her back to him and started slugging the wall with her fists.  
Danse exited his armor next to hers and walked over to her. He knew exactly what to do at this point, and he was determined to make sure she knew how he felt about her. He gently wrapped himself around her and held her against the wall kissing her on the neck gently.   
"Nora, I'm sorry I haven't been able to help you before, but now I can clearly see what's happening to you. I'm not going to let anything stand in the way of your health, and right now I'm the healthiest thing for you."   
He unlatched her collar and unzipped her uniform to her breasts from behind. She had stopped moving and let him do this to her. He turned her around and slammed himself into her with her back against the wall and ground his hard cock into her groin. She bit her lower lip as she watched him unlatch his collar and unzip his uniform to the waist and dropped the top half to expose his bare chest. She took her arms out of her uniform and exposed her breasts to him as he kissed her lips. His hands are gently gliding around them and feeling the steel barbells that pierced her hard erect nipples. She quivered as he drug his tongue across her lower lip and pulled back gently as he sucked on it hard. He looked down at her breasts as he gently squeezed the nipple pulling on the steel.   
"Oh! God damn the rules and regulations! I want you in the worst way Nora, and the only breakdown I want to see you doing is while I'm deep inside you as your enjoying this much-needed ecstasy. I have always wanted you ever since I first laid my eyes on you and every day since then. I want you to enjoy every inch of me inside of you and want to make you scream. I'm a man, and you're a woman, and this is how I want things to be even if we get caught. I can't wait anymore myself and seeing you like this drives me to do things I normally wouldn't do. I can't watch you kill yourself like that because you think that I don't want to fuck you. Now that I know how you feel I'm going to fuck you all night long."  
"Danse-- I-- had no idea that you felt that strongly --." He cut her off by sucking on her lips and thrashing himself against her with his intentions.   
"I didn't know you were so erotic. These piercings turn on me much more than you realize." He whispered in her ear as he started sucking on her ear lobe.  
She rolled her head back against the wall as he worked his way down her neck and ended up sucking on her nipples. He played with the steel, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking fairly hard she began to moan. He pulled her left leg up to his waist and rubbed his hard cock against her crotch. He knew that she would be hot, wet, and tight as hell and he was looking forward to this experience with her. He kept grinding her as she became even more aroused by his willingness to cast aside the rules and indulge himself with her. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the next room where there was a makeshift bed, and he tossed their bodies into it like rag dolls.   
He bounced on the bed with her as they embraced. He slowly continued to remove her uniform as his fingertips traced her skin revealing goosebumps as he traveled down to her private place. He tossed both their sets of boots on the floor and ripped the rest of her uniform off throwing it across the room, following suit with his. He looked over her body and licked his lips in anticipation of her taste. He ran his hand slowly over her inner thighs and across her wet panties just to watch her squirm.   
She sighed out in pleasure as his fingertips danced across her and ripped her panties off with a single quick motion.   
"Whoa! You're nasty Danse. Why don't you show me how nasty you can really be?" She whispered smiling at him and running her hand over his hard cock under his briefs.   
"Don't worry about how nasty I am, I want to give everything I have to offer, and I want to do it in every position," He said as he began to lick her clit and slid his tongue into her folds as she squeezed his face with her legs. He stopped for a moment and hummed to himself.  
"You're so wet, and taste so sweet. I love to do this, and I'm going to make sure you get off a few times like this before I fucking pound you into oblivion." He took a breath and started licking her in a pulsating circular motion as she gasped and moaned, running her fingers through his hair.   
"Oh, Danse!! Oh! Oh---please do it more! Make it harder!!" She started screaming out as he gave her multiple orgasms, sliding his fingers up into her slit and started fingering her fast and hard. Her body went rigid, and she screamed so loudly it hurt his ears as she squirted out her cum hot, hard into his mouth. He sucked her folds as she slowly came down from her high panting and sweating in his arms. He slowly pulled his finger out making her sigh loudly, and she watched him suck them off with his mouth. This made her bit her lip and cried out as he looked up at her and smiled.  
"Wow, I had no idea that a woman could do anything like that. Oh, your cum shot my mouth so hard it almost made my lost my load. You make me so fucking hard, and now I get to use it on you, just as you wanted."   
He tossed his briefs off and ran his slick, hard cock up the inside of her legs, and he pulled himself up on top of her. She spread her legs wide, and he slammed himself up against her. He began sucking on her nipples again, pulling on the steel with his teeth and licking her as he cupped her other breast squeezing it gently as he rubbed his cock across her swollen clit.   
"That clit of yours is huge, and I loved sucking it off for you. I like rubbing you like this and I know how nasty you really are. Your eyes can't hide how much you like to be fucked." He whispered as he started sucking on her neck harder than ever before and she wrapped him like a snake and squeezed him with a pleasureful moan.   
"You are so right Danse. I love to fuck so much I want to suck on your hard ass cock so that I can taste your pre-cum. I love the way you suck on my body and use me for your pleasure when you masturbate in your sleep. I'm a little surprised that you haven't spread me open against the floor sooner the way you look at me sometimes." He smiled and licked her neck over to her shoulder.  
"Go ahead and wrap those full lips of your around me. I promise I won't cum in your mouth. I'm saving that for when I can bury myself so deep inside your body that you'll feel my cum on the back of your teeth."  
He flipped them over so she was on top of him and she slowly slid down his body stopping to suck on his nipples on the way down. As her lips sucked him, he arched into her and squeezed her ass hard and grunted.  
"Oh god, that feels so fucking good. I bet you do that to me in my sleep don't you?"  
She licked his nipple roughly and snickered.   
"Yes, I did that a time or two as you moaned out, I came in my panties and slinked away from you at the time. But I will show no mercy now that I get to have you all to myself." She slid her hard breasts down his body as he sucked on his lips and she squeezed his cock in between them as she got into position to suck on his huge, throbbing erection. He watched he with his hands shaking as she licked the tip of his penis and slowly sucked just the very end of him. He grunted and squirmed like she did as he licked her into a frenzy and a smiled at that thought.   
"Holy fuck you're the nastiest woman I have ever met. I can't believe I never knew this about you. Oh!"   
He cried out as she sucked him deep into her mouth and partially into her throat. He was so long that she had to 'deep throat' him to get all the way to the hilt. He moaned out as he lace his finger behind his head and watch her bob her head as she sucked on him. She pulled him out several times so he could watch her wrap those lips around him and lick the underside hard with the point of her tongue.   
"Oooohhhhh! Stop. Stop, please. I don't want to cum yet. I want to make this last a long time, please."   
She pulled back licking her lips, and she brushed her long black hair back watching him pant laying there helpless in his pleasureful state.  
"Ever ounce you give me I will give back to you tenfold. You have been taught well, but I'm going to take you to a whole different level of the pleasure I have learned in my lifetime. Sex is god's gift to humanity, and I want to make sure you learn how to make every woman cum in her panties without even fucking them. Make them want you so bad they orgasm at your mere touch, and you get to turn them in fuck pudding at your will." She said sliding her hand over his cock and squeezing it hard just before slapping it against her tits.  
"OOOhhhh fuck! I want to fuck your brains out now! I'm going to pound you until you hurt all over, and you'll cry for more as I'm doing it to you. Harder! Harder! You'll cry as I slid into you with my uncontrollable urges." He said as he suddenly changed positions and was laying on top of her rolling his hips back and forth over hers with her pinned to the floor and her wrists held above her head.  
"Don't tease me like, this tight pussy wants that cum you better give it up!" She screamed as he slid himself into half way and started his sliding motion watching her roll her eyes back into her skull moaning underneath him.   
"You're so tight! Oh my god it so hard not to just cum right now. Son of a bitch, I can't help but fuck you in my dreams every night from now on!"   
He confessed as he went deeper and she screamed out, running her fingernails down his back. He started going deeper with each stroke until he slid out almost all the way and slammed it in as hard as he could and hit her g-spot so hard so had another one of her monster orgasms screaming and fighting under him. He kept pounding her through the orgasm as she got tighter and he started moaning as it got harder for him to move and she squeezed him holding her breath as he entire pussy pulsated around him.  
"Oh! Oh, this is the best sex I have ever had!" He pulled out and she moaned out laying, legs splayed open on her back as he watched her finish the orgasm without him. He pulled her up and onto her knees so he could get behind her. He started to push into her and found it to be incredibly tough as she tightened even more around his tip. He grabbed her hips and forced himself inside of her. He slowly started to pound her again but just not so hard this time, and he reached around and played with her breasts and the piercings.  
"Harder! I want you to do it really hard Logan! I want to cum in every position." She said letting her breath hiss away as he did as she requested. He plowed her as hard as he could and held her hips as she moaned out almost continuously for the next several minutes before he could no longer withstand this torture she was putting him through. He pulled out and slapped her ass trying to keep himself from climaxing before he was ready.  
"You are a nasty merciless man! I like that, oh, I like that way too much." She said looking back at him as he stroked himself and ran his hand over her lower back.   
"That's right, and you have the most incredible amount of endurance and stamina for sex that I have ever seen."  
She liked the thought of that and just laughed lightly at his latest statement.   
"What's wrong? Have you finally met your match?"  
She flopped down on her side, and he grabbed her leg, stretched it over his shoulder and started to pound her again.   
"You and I are what I consider a perfect match for each other. My cock was made for that tight pussy of yours. I know that's something that you can't deny."   
He huffed gently and smiled as she put her one hand on his side and the other above her head as he held her leg. He closed his eyes and thrust himself into her hard enough to reach what he was looking for deep inside. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he wanted the tip of his dick to caress her g-spot on every in stroke. He wanted to cum with her this time, and it would be the best experience for him if he could. He had never cum at the some time as the woman he was giving pleasure to before, and he longed for that dearly.   
She laid her head back and smacked her lips as she started sucking on the lower lip with his thrusting and grunting making her core burn like a lost fire waiting for a breath of air to explode into life. He started to bury himself in her with every in stroke, and she moaned out gently at first, and it got louder as he did it harder each time.   
"Oh, that's good. I really like that; I want you to do whatever you want to me at this point. It's up to you to take us both to oblivion with that rocket climax I know you are hiding." She licked her lips and threw her head back as he slammed her hard with a little cry. They both closed their eyes, and he started slamming her as hard and fast as possible in an impossible rhythm. The friction, heat, filthy talk and deep penetration they were both experiencing made them both explode at the same time. His cum was hot and raged through her body, hitting every void inside of her as she squeezed and pulsated his cock with her orgasming pussy holding him there, swallowing everything he shot out into her. He was rigid, arching his entire body into her leg and threw his head back as far as he could screaming out her name into the empty, death filled building.   
As they both came back from the ultimate high, she whispered out his name in the darkest, deepest, most pleasurable tone a female voice could produce after something like that.  
"Danse....."

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to thank the following people for your work has given me a new fire to start writing again after setting the pen down for over ten years!  
> Thank you so very much: Katlen, Lady_Trevelyan84, LotharWinchester , Kassius, Briarhearts, ArticX13, SophiaTomlinson, marta_bot, Kreckle, th3blackcr0wn, and countless others. Your kudos keep me thinking and I'm glad that people other than myself get to see and enjoy my work! So everyone keep working and never give up!  
> I hope you like this work and enjoy it as we continue down this road known as life.


End file.
